


i was the match and you were the rock

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Trespasser, cassandra would eat this story up, which is why you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: Cullen and Dorian manage to live a happy, full life in Tevinter after the Exalted Council.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluffy, happy, post-trespasser Cullrian, so here it is. Cullen is totes Fereldan in this and Dorian loves him and the character death isn't actually too sad, just their lives coming to a natural end, BECAUSE THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS DAMMIT!
> 
> Title comes from Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille

Dorian only pretends to be surprised when Cullen says that he is going to Tevinter with Dorian at the end of the Exalted Council. They had only been apart for a month, but that month was a veritable hell for the pair of them; so when Cullen announced his intentions to leave with Dorian after this new shit-show is over, Dorian puts on his best shocked face, but when he thinks that no one is looking, he grins quietly, thrilled that he won’t have to be alone while he tries to change his home.

-

Dorian is back in Tevinter for only a few days when the first assassination attempt happens. And it’s a pathetic one at that, as Cullen catches the assassin long before he can get to Dorian and promptly tosses him over the nearest balcony. Dorian snorts at the scene that Cullen has caused with that, because it’s such an amazingly Fereldan thing to do, but when Cullen comes back into the room, brushing his hands like he’s just tossed out some trash, he smiles at Dorian like he’s made some impressive joke and Dorian knows that the Imperium was never quite ready for the pair of them.

And a few days later, when Cullen proposes to Dorian, he realizes that he wasn’t quite prepared either. But that doesn’t stop him from saying yes.

-

The assassination attempts don’t lessen as the years pass, but Cullen starts to gain a reputation for tossing would-be assassins over balconies and that tends to give everyone a bit of pause. It only makes Dorian laugh of course, because beyond that, you can almost imagine Cullen being native-born. He grows his hair out, finds Imperium clothing that he doesn’t hate, and even allows a few mages into the personal guard that Dorian insist he take whenever he goes out into the city. He fits so well that Dorian can’t imagine that he ever thought that Cullen would be better off elsewhere.

But of course, the Fereldan in Cullen is never far beneath the surface and the Mabari that follows him everywhere is a good reminder of that, lest anyone try to say otherwise.

-

They adopt a few children some years down the road. Both Cullen and Dorian know that they will never have biological children and the fallout from the Inquisitor’s war with Solas has left quite a few kids without parents. In the end, there are four Rutherford-Pavus children, two girls and two boys.

All of their kids except the youngest are mages, but that doesn’t stop Cullen from teaching all of them swordplay in the morning before they are sent off to the tutors. Dorian usually watches from the balcony that overlooks the courtyard, yelling commentary about how they are raising a whole new type of battle mage at this rate.

Of course, when civil war does break out in Tevinter, the oldest of their kids is in the thick of it, with both sword and staff strapped to them, and doing the both of them proud.

-

The end comes for them long after they expected it to. Cullen is almost 80 when the years of lyrium abuse finally catch up to him. He doesn’t lose his mind completely, only Kirkwall and parts of Kinloch. Parts that he wanted to lose years ago. He goes quietly, in his sleep, surrounded by his family and with a smile on his face. Dorian knows that it is more than he ever expected to have and even though he’s sad in ways he never thought he could, he’s still happy that the got to share this with him.

Dorian goes a few years later, in almost the same fashion. He had handed over his Magisterium seat to his eldest years ago, even though he never lost his revolutionary spirit and continued to be seen as the head of the Lucerni, even if his second-oldest has taken that over in truth. So one night, Dorian goes to sleep, grumbling about the pain that has settled into his skull and when he wakes up, it’s to a too bright summer day and Cullen hanging over him, looking so much younger than Dorian had ever seen him and smiling like he’s never known pain.

Dorian smiles back and knows that he’s finally home for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at bisexualcullenrutherfords on tumblr!


End file.
